The Authority
The Authority is a group of heel wrestlers and IWE management working at World Wrestling Entertainment. The Authority primarily refers to the power couple of Triple K and Kaila Matteson, the leaders of the new corporation. The group was formed during the August 19, 2013 Monday Night Raw during the coronation ceremony of Kevin Orton after he had won the IWE Championship at SummerSlam 2013 by cashing in his Money In The Bank contract and defeating Daniel Bryan in a Screwjobscrewjob. The group is aligned with various heel employees. International Wrestling Entertainment (2013-present) Feud with Daniel Bryan (2013) Feud with The Big Show (2013) Feud with the IWE (2013) Feud with The Shield and Evolution's reunion (2014) Feud with Dustin Simpson, the addition of Seth Rollins & Nikki Bella, and downfall (2014) Return of Triple K & Kaila Matteson (2014-present) Members *Triple K (leader) *Mr. Matteson *Kaila Matteson Former members *Dean Ambrose *Jamie Noble *Joey Mercury *Roman Reigns *The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn *Batista *Kevin Orton *Team Bella (Brie Bella, Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox) *The Big Show Relationships Allies *Adam Rose *Bray Wyatt *Cameron *Erick Rowan *Heath Slater *John Bradshaw Layfield *John Cone *Kevin Owens *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *Naomi *Rosa Mendes *Rusev *Scott Armstrong *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Stardust *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka *The New Day (Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, and Cory Elliot|Big E Langston]]) *X-Pac Enemies *Adrian Neville *Rob Lesnar *Cesaro *Khris Jericho *Khristian *Daniel Bryan *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *El Torito *Edge *Fandango *Goldust *Jack Swagger *Jerry "The King" Lawler *Dustin Simpson *Lana *Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) *Michael Cole *Mr. McMahon *Natalya *Paige *Paul Heyman *B-Truth *Kevin Orton *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Sting *The New World Order (Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) *The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) *The Usos *Tyson Kidd *Zack Ryder *Zeb Colter In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'IWE' **IWE Championship - (1 time) Kevin Orton **WWE United States Championship - (2 times) Dean Ambrose, Rusev **IWE Intercontinental Championship - (1 time) Luke Harper **IWE Tag Team Championships - (2 times) The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns), The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) **World Heavyweight Championship - (1 time) Randy Orton **WWE World Heavyweight Championship - (2 times) Kevin Orton, Seth Rollins **IWE Divas Championship - (1 time) Nikki Bella **NXT Championship - (1 time) Kevin Owens ** Money in the Bank (2014) – Seth Rollins ** André the Giant Memorial Trophy (2015) – Big Show ** Slammy Awards (12 times) *** "What a Maneuver" of the Year (2013) – Roman Reigns for the spear *** Faction of the Year (2013 & 2014) – The Shield *** Trending Now Hashtag of the Year (2013) – The Shield for #BelieveInTheShield *** Breakout Star of the Year (2013) – The Shield *** Insult of the Year (2013) – Stephanie McMahon for insulting Big Show *** Rivalry of the Year (2014) - vs. Daniel Bryan *** Fan Participation (2014) – Rollins for "You Sold Out" *** Double-Cross of the Year (2014) – Seth Rollins for Betraying The Shield and rejoining The Authority *** Anti-Gravity Moment of the Year (2014) – Seth Rollins for Diving off the balcony at Extreme Rules *** Match of the Year (2014) – vs. Team Simpson at Survivor Series *** Best Couple (2014) - Brie (with Daniel Bryan) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2013) – The Authority (vs. Daniel Bryan) ** Feud of the Year (2014) – Seth Rollins (vs. Dean Ambrose) ** Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2013) – The Authority (Triple K, Stephanie McMahon, Kevin Orton, and Kane) ** Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2014) – The Authority (Triple K, Stephanie McMahon, Kevin Orton, Kane, Seth Rollins, and Nikki Bella) ** Tag Team of the Year (2013) – The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Improved (2013) – Roman Reigns ** Most Overrated (2013) – Kevin Orton ** Most Overrated (2014) – Kane ** Tag Team of the Year (2013) – The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) ** Worst Feud of the Year (2013) – vs. Big Show ** Worst Feud of the Year (2014) - Brie vs. Nikki *'International Wrestling Entertainment' *IWE Championship (1 time) - Kevin McAlmond *IWE United States Championship (1 time) - Dean Ambrose (1, current) *IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns External links